I'm Already There
by Crunk Riela
Summary: "Sebentar lagi kan natal. Apa kau punya keinginan yang ingin sekali terkabul?"/"Kalau dilihat dari keadaan kita sekarang, aku ragu kalau keinginanku ini bisa terkabul."/"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ka-kalau itu, aku—"/Fic for Xmas/Maaf kalo jelek/Review, please?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I'm Already There © Crunk Riela-chan

Rate : T

Main chara(s) : Naruto U. & Hinata H.

Genre : Romance & Family

Warning! : AU, OOC, aneh+abal dkk dll, fic for Xmas.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS!**

Enjoy! ^^

**#●~OoO~●#**

22 Desember; 20.44; Tokyo.

"_Ya, aku tahu, Naruto-kun. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."_

Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari sebuah benda berbentuk balok yang biasa disebut '_handphone_'. Tampak seorang pria yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu sedang duduk menatap langit yang sudah gelap dibalik jendela tinggi yang berada di ruangannya saat ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, pria itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang terletak tepat di belakangnya lalu mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas yang telah dijadikan satu yang biasa dibilang kalender. Mata birunya menjelajah tanggal-tanggal yang tertera di kertas yang paling akhir. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan tanggal yang ia cari.

"25 Desember, natal.. 27 Desember, Hinata ulang tahun.." gumamnya dalam hati sambil tetap melekatkan _handphone_-nya di daun telinganya sehingga wanita yang ia ajak bicara tadi dapat mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

"_Kau bilang apa tadi, Naruto-kun? Maaf, aku tidak dengar,"_ ujar wanita itu pada pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya empat tahun silam.

Menyadari alam bawah sadarnya hampir menguasainya, pria yang dipanggil Naruto itu langsung menyadarkan dirinya sebelum ia jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya jauh lebih dalam lagi karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"A-ah! Tidak, Hinata. A-aku sedang berbicara dengan karyawanku tadi. Maaf yah." Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau alasannya ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Mana ada karyawan yang bekerja sampai selarut itu? Kecuali ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan tapi kenyataannya tidak ada yang bekerja sampai selarut ini kecuali dirinya tentu saja.

Lalu saat keduanya hening, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertawa yang mencapai pendengaran Naruto. Naruto tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Ia lalu mengusap air mata yang sempat jatuh dari matanya.

Samar-samar, suara kecil lalu datang dari telpon. Naruto lalu memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara kecil yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"_Halo? Tou-chan?"_ suara kecil itu terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Tampak senyuman mengembang yang terbentuk di bibir Naruto.

"Ya? Ini siapa, ya?" tanya Naruto pada suara kecil itu. Ia tentu hanya bercanda. Tak mungkin ia melupakan suara kecil ini?

"_Ah! Masa' Tou-chan lupa sih sama Seiya! Tou-chan jahat deh! Seiya sebel sama Tou-chan! Iya kan, Kaa-chan?"_ gerutu suara kecil itu yang mengaku bahwa namanya adalah Seiya dan memanggil Naruto Tou-chan. Itu berarti Naruto dan Seiya adalah ayah-anak.

Sang ayah yang mendengar gerutuan anaknya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan anaknya itu. Ia juga dapat mendengar kekehan lembut (?) yang ia yakini adalah kekehan milik istri tercintanya, Hinata.

"Maaf ya, Seiya! Tou-chan nggak lupa kok. Mana mungkin Tou-chan lupa sama jagoan Tou-chan, hah?" ujar Naruto pada putra tunggalnya itu sambil masih terkekeh geli.

Seiya yang mendengar penjelasan sang ayah langsung tersenyum lebar layaknya ayahnya. Ibunya yang berada di dekat Seiya yang melihat senyuman ayahnya yang sangat mirip dengan suaminya hanya tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

"_Oia, Tou-chan,"_ ujar Seiya yang masih dalam modus (?) berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya yang mendengar awalan percakapan anaknya, perlahan-lahan menghentikan tawanya lalu memfokuskan kembali pendengarannya pada anaknya di seberang sana. "Hm?" Itu respon dari Naruto atas sapaan anaknya.

"_Tou-chan kapan pulang? Seiya dan Kaa-chan kangen banget sama Tou-chan. Sebentar lagi kan natal, ayo dong, Tou-chan pulang, yah?"_ rengek Seiya dari telpon. Naruto yang mendengar rengekan sekaligus keinginan anaknya hanya bisa diam.

Jujur saja, kalau bisa, Naruto sangat ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang dibangun di Hokkaido itu. Ia sangat ingin pulang untuk memeluk anaknya dan mencium istrinya yang tinggal disana. Kalau perlu malam ini juga ia pulang. Tapi ia tak bisa. Pekerjaan yang menjadi penghambat itu semua.

"Seiya dengar, _I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm a sunshine in your hair. I'm a shadow on the ground_," ujar Naruto sambil bernyanyi. Menyanyikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"_I'm a whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know, I'm in your prayers. Oh, I'm already there~_" lanjutnya lagi. Melanjutkan nyanyiannya kembali. Nyanyian yang hanya ia tujukan untuk anaknya seorang. Setelah itu ia tersenyum.

"_Aa! Suara Tou-chan bagus juga, yah!"_ seru Seiya setelah mendengar nyanyian yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh ayahnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar uapan kecil yang Naruto yakini bahwa anaknya sedang menguap ngantuk saat ini. Naruto lalu menyuruh anaknya memberikan telponnya yang sedang digunakan oleh Seiya pada ibunya.

"_Halo, Naruto-kun?"_ sapa istrinya dari luar sana pada Naruto. Suaranya agak lain dipendengaran Naruto. Agak berbeda. 'Mungkin Hinata sudah ngantuk tapi nggak enak mengatakannya padaku.' Itulah perkiraan Naruto setelah mendengar suara istrinya.

"Hinata," ujar Naruto. Dan Hinata hanya merespon dengan ucapan _"Hm?"_.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Jangan sampai kau kurang tidur. Aku tak mau kalau kau sampai tidak enak badan, yah?" saran Naruto pada istrinya. Sebenarnya Hinata memang sudah mengantuk tapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bekerja di sana dan di rumah ia enak-enakan tidur.

"_Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun, a-aku—"_

"Sstt.. sudah.. sudah.. Aku mau kamu sekarang tidur. Temani Seiya. Besok pagi kau kutelpon lagi," ujar Naruto lembut pada istrinya tapi sedikit berbisik. Memang benar yang dipikirkan Hinata. Ia kesepian. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mendengar istrinya yang kurang enak badan karena kurang tidur.

"_A-ku tak apa, Naruto-kun. Lagipula Seiya sudah masuk kamar tadi jadi aku bisa menemanimu. Aku hanya tak mau kau merasa kesepian, Naruto-kun,"_ kata Hinata pelan pada suaminya. Terlihat wajah khawatir yang terpampang di wajah putih milik Hinata jika saja suaminya dapat melihat itu.

"Sudah.. sudah.. Aku mohon, Hinata. Tidurlah. Aku tak apa. Aku sekarang mau kembali ke hotel kok. Aku juga sudah ngantuk," ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan. Berharap cengengesannya barusan dapat menenangkan hati istrinya yang sedang cemas memikirkannya.

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban suaminya hanya tersenyum memaklumi suaminya. Ia tahu kalau suaminya ini memang dari dulu tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain dan selalu ngotot untuk mengerjakan semua sendiri. Bahkan ia kadang tak memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Hinata cemas.

"_Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tak akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena pekerjaanmu, Naruto-kun. Kau masih bisa mengerjakannya lain waktu,"_ kata Hinata memperingatkan suaminya. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aiaiai, kapten!"

"_Selamat tidur, Naruto-kun. A-aku mencintaimu,"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dadah~!" sapa Naruto balik lalu mematikan sambungan telepon yang berjalan sejak empat puluh dua menit yang lalu. Lalu Naruto membereskan berkas-berkas dokumennya lalu menutup pintu ruangannya, keluar dari kantor lalu kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

**#●~OoO~●#**

23 Desember; 09.23; Hokkaido.

"Kaa-chan, aku pergi main, yah!" seru seorang anak kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang layaknya ayahnya.

"Hati-hati, Seiya! Kamu mau main sama siapa sih, kok buru-buru?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Anaknya hanya menatapnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telunjuk kanannya di hidungnya.

"Kaa-chan ini bagaimana sih, masa' sudah lupa? Padahal tadi waktu sarapan aku sudah bilang mau main sama siapa," gerutu anaknya. Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini.

Belum sempat Seiya menjawab kembali pertanyaan ibunya, terdengar suara kecil yang berasal dari luar rumah Seiya dan Hinata. Terdengar dari suaranya, suara ini milik seorang gadis kecil yang memanggil-manggil "Seiya~ Seiya~ Ayo main!"

"Ah! Abily!" seru Seiya senang lalu ia menoleh pada ibunya yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kaa-chan, itu ada Abily! Aku main, yah! Dah~!" seru Seiya meminta izin pada ibunya sambil berlari menemui temannya yang ia sebut Abily itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum senang melihat putranya yang sudah mempunyai banyak teman sekarang. Dalam usia yang masih sangat kecil, ia sudah pandai bergaul. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya waktu dulu. Mungkin sifatnya ini menurun dari ayahnya.

Menutup pagar, lalu masuk kembali ke rumah untuk mencuci piring. Itulah urutan kegiatan kecil yang Hinata lakukan setelah anaknya pergi bermain bersama temannya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatan kecil itu, ia pun hendak mengambil sapu yang ia letakkan di belakang rumahnya namun keinginannya itu harus ia tunda kala _handphone_-nya berdering. Ada panggilan yang masuk.

Reflek karena mendengar nada deringnya berbunyi, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil handphonenya yang sedang berdering. Lalu ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

_**Naruto-kun**_

_**Calling...**_

'Oh, Naruto-kun..' gumam Hinata dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau yang ada di permukaan handphonenya lalu mendekatkan lubang speaker handphone itu ke daun telinganya.

"Halo, Naruto-kun?" sapa Hinata setelah sambungan panggilannya dan suaminya aktif.

"_Hai, Hinata. Selamat pagi,"_ sapa Naruto balik. Hinata tersenyum karena Naruto sempat-sempatnya menghubunginya saat ia bekerja. Hinata lalu berbalik menuju dapur dan tak lupa menutup lemarinya dengan tangannya yang satunya.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto-kun? Baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata pada suaminya. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto hanya cengengesan setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"_Tentu saja aku baik saja disini, Hinata. Kan ada seorang wanita cantik yang baik hati yang selalu mendoakan kebaikanku disini~,"_ kata Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat yang sukses membuat Hinata malu dan menciptakan semburat merah kecil di pipinya.

"Gombal lagi deh.." kata Hinata pelan membalas 'gombalan' suaminya.

"_Aku nggak ngegombal kok. Kan memang benar ada wanita itu. Aku sangat bahagia dan aku adalah laki-laki yang paling beruntung di dunia karena hanya aku yang memiliki wanita itu,"_ lanjut Naruto lagi. Melanjutkan gombalan paginya itu. Ia memang suka menggombali istrinya karena ia sangat menyukai pipi kemerahan istrinya.

"Hen-hentikan, Naruto-kun. Sudah. Sudah. Tak perlu kau teruskan," seru Hinata pelan. Ia sudah tidak tahan digombali Naruto. Kalau Naruto dapat melihat wajah istrinya sekarang, ia pasti akan tertawa senang karena saat ini wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah karena gombalan Naruto.

Merasa menang, Naruto akhirnya tertawa lepas yang dapat Hinata dengar, tentu saja. _"Aku yakin, wajahmu pasti sudah memerah! Ingin sekali aku mencubit gemas pipimu yang merah itu!" _seru Naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata semakin memerah.

"Aku bilang, cukup, Naruto-kun! Kalau kau tetap menggodaku seperti ini, akan kuputuskan sambungan telepon ini!" seru Hinata yang masih dibilang pelan. Ia tak tega dan tak mungkin membentak seseorang apalagi suaminya sendiri. Ia memang tak tahan digoda seperti itu. Walaupun oleh suaminya sendiri.

"_Iya, iya. Jangan marah dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda, Hinata,"_ rayu Naruto agar istrinya tidak lagi ngambek padanya.

"Iya. Aku tidak marah kok. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu, Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata lembut pada suaminya itu.

Dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, pasangan suami istri ini saling berbincang-bincang. Menanyakan keadaan Hinata dan Seiya, menanyakan pekerjaan dan kesehatan Naruto, dan lainnya.

"_Oo, jadi sekarang Seiya sedang main ke rumah Teme,"_ ujar Naruto mengerti saat Hinata menjelaskan kalau anak mereka sedang bermain ke rumah Abily yang merupakan putri tunggal Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Em, Hinata, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Nanti malam kau kuhubungi lagi,"_ kata Naruto menutup percakapannya dengan Hinata. Hinata paham keadaan Naruto sekarang yang sedang sibuk menjalankan perusahaan yang telah diberikan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, pada dirinya.

"Iya. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras," ujar Hinata memperingatkan suaminya. Naruto hanya cengengesan sambil berkata "Oke!"

"_Jaga dirimu, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun,"

Dan TIT! Sambungan panggilan antara Naruto dan Hinata terputus.

**#●~OoO~●#**

23 Desember; 20.33; Hokkaido.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Naruto-kun. Masa' Lee masih berusaha mengajak Sakura-chan berkencan? Apa Lee belum tahu kalau Sakura-chan sudah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil tertawa kecil karena cerita lucu yang suaminya ceritakan padanya.

"_Dia belum tahu kalau Sakura sudah menikah dengan si Teme itu. Makanya dia nekad begitu!" _seru Naruto. Melanjutkan ceritanya itu dengan bersemangat.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Lee? Kan kasihan dia, Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata dan Naruto hanya tertawa.

"_Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Biar si Teme yang bereskan si alis tebal itu,"_ kata Naruto sambil masih tertawa. Menertawakan kisah cinta teman sebayanya dulu, Rock Lee, yang sudah berkali-kali ditolak Sakura tapi masih penuh usaha. Dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan sikap suaminya yang suka mengerjai Lee.

"_Hinata,"_ kata Naruto pelan. Sangat berbeda dengan situasinya beberapa detik lalu yang tadinya tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekarang memanggil namanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya? Naruto-kun?" Hinata selalu heran. Mengapa suasana hati suaminya dapat cepat sekali berubah? Tak butuh satu menit, suasana hati suaminya itu dapat berubah 100% dari sebelumnya.

"_A-aku,"_ lanjut Naruto lagi. Meninggalkan nada yang menggantung diakhirannya yang membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya, merasa aneh.

"_Merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, aku juga merindukan Seiya."_ Naruto berkata cepat tapi sempat didengar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pengakuan hati suaminya karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-kun. Dan jangan khawatir tentang Seiya, dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata. "Aku berharap aku bisa di dekatmu, ada di sampingmu, tapi aku tahu aku akan ada di dalam mimpimu malam ini," lanjut Hinata.

"_I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm a beat in your heart. I'm a moonlight shining down_," Hinata mulai bersenandung. Menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua. Kesukaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"_I'm a whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there~_" Hinata pun berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang sama yang suaminya nyanyikan untuk anaknya kemarin. Ia merasa lega telah menyanyikan lagu itu.

Naruto terdiam setelah istrinya berhenti menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka. Namun setelah itu senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir pemuda yang merupakan putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, maaf kalau suaraku jelek, aku tak bermaksud me—" Ucapan Hinata yang khawatir kalau-kalau suaminya tak menyukai suaranya terhenti seketika saat Naruto tiba-tiba berkata _"—Terima kasih."_

Raut wajah bingung terlukis di wajah Hinata lalu tergantikan dengan raut wajah kelegaan. Ia mengira suaminya diam karena suaminya jengkel karena ia bernyanyi. Tapi ia salah sangka.

"_Hinata? Kau masih disana?"_ tanya Naruto karena ia tak mendengar suara Hinata yang menjawabnya.

Sadar akan lamunanya, Hinata langsung menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Jangan sampai suaminya mengira ia meninggalkan suaminya berbicara sendiri di telpon.

"I-ya, Naruto-kun. Aku masih disini." Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sedikit tersentak tadi.

"_Oo, aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Emm, aku boleh bertanya padamu?"_ Naruto terlihat aneh. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Tumben-tumbenan suaminya bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja boleh, Naruto-kun. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, hm?" tanya wanita indigo ini pada suaminya.

"_Sebentar lagi kan natal. Apa kau punya keinginan yang ingin sekali terkabul?" _

'Mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Aku merasakan hal yang lain. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' Mungkin begitulah ucapan kata hati Hinata saat ini.

"_Kalau ada, sebutkan apa. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan itu untukmu. Aku mungkin bisa membelikannya untukmu."_ Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata dengan cepat dan sedikit bersemangat. Ah. Bukan bersemangat. Bagaimana yah menggambarkannya?

Hinata hening sejenak. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan Naruto pikir Hinata saat ini sedang memikirkan benda apa yang akan ia minta pada Naruto. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara napas yang Hinata lepaskan dan itu membuat Naruto agak bingung.

"_Jadi? Kau mau apa, Hinata?"_ tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata belum langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dan akhirnya ia buka mulut juga.

"Kalau dilihat dari keadaan kita sekarang, aku ragu kalau keinginanku ini bisa terkabul." Terlihat dan kedengaran raut dan nada kekecewaan yang tergambar di kalimat Hinata. Dan Naruto bisa merasakannya.

"_Memang apa yang kau inginkan?"_ tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun pulang pada saat malam natal besok."

Naruto yang mendengar keinginan suaminya langsung kaget. Ia kira Hinata akan meminta perhiasan, bunga, atau benda-benda lain. Tapi 'hal kecil' itu yang diinginkan Hinata. Lelaki pirang ini tersenyum mendengar penuturan wanita yang telah ia pinang beberapa tahun silam. Namun tiba-tiba senyuman itu luntur dari bibirnya.

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata. Ka-kalau itu, aku—"_

"Sudah. Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Kau jangan khawatir." Hinata diam. Sebenarnya ia sangat sedih karena saat natal tahun ini, suaminya tak ada menemani dirinya dan buah hati mereka di rumah. Tapi pekerjaan suaminya mengharuskan suaminya berbuat seperti ini.

"_Em, Naruto-kun, maafkan aku, tapi sekarang sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mengantuk? Jangan kelelahan bekerja. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau kita akhiri sambungan telepon ini? Aku kurang enak badan seharian ini."_

Mengerti maksud istrinya, Naruto hanya mengiyakan keinginan istrinya. Ia tahu, istrinya ini sangat kecewa karena ia tak ada di sisinya. Ia tahu sekarang Hinata butuh waktu sendiri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sambungan telpon diantara mereka berakhir.

**#●~OoO~●#**

24 Desember; 12.16; Tokyo.

Tak terasa besok sudah natal. Besok adalah hari dimana keluarga-keluarga lain berkumpul bersama merayakan hari yang menyenangkan bersama anggota keluarga yang lengkap.

Terlihat di suatu ruangan, ada seorang pria kuning yang sedang duduk menghadap _laptop_-nya yang sedang menyala. Memperlihatkan laporan-laporan perkembangan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Tapi pikirannya saat ini sedang tidak fokus dengan laporan-laporan itu.

Ia sedang melihat ke arah dua buah pigura foto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis di tengah hembusan angin yang kencang yang menerbangkan rambut indigonya yang tambah membuatnya bertambah imut. Satunya lagi sebuah pigura foto yang lebih besar. Terlihat di pigura foto itu, dirinya sedang merangkul wanita indigo tadi dan wanita indigo itu sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya meleleh, jatuh dari matanya. Ia sungguh sedih karena tak bisa memenuhi keinginan istrinya di natal tahun ini. Ia pun langsung menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir di pipi tannya.

Dan tanpa sadar seseorang melihatnya dibalik pintu ruang kerjanya yang kebetulan tidak ditutup dan tidak dikunci. Orang itu lalu menghubungi seseorang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.

"_Apa keadaannya sampai seperti itu?" _tanya seseorang diseberang sana yang berbicara dengan orang yang mengintip Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak bohong. Ia sepertinya sangat merindukan Hinata-san dan anaknya yang berada di Hokkaido." Orang itu berkata sambil mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat keadaan Naruto.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan jalankan rencana B. Terima kasih atas laporanmu."_ Kata orang itu lalu TIT! Sambungan berakhir.

**Naruto's POV [ON]**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku sangat ingin pulang ke Hokkaido, aku sangat merindukan Hinata dan Seiya. Tapi aku juga tak mau mengecewakan Tou-san. Aku tak mau merusak kepercayaan Tou-san padaku. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

**Naruto's POV [OFF]**

Selagi Naruto sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Ia langsung mengangkat handphone itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Halo?" sapa Naruto pada orang yang meneleponnya.

"_Naruto?" _tanya seseorang yang menghubungi Naruto. Memastikan kalau yang mengangkat telepon darinya adalah Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa?" Naruto tahu suara ini. Tampak raut tak bersemangat saat menerima telepon dari orang ini.

"_Kita perlu bertemu. Sekarang juga."_

"Baiklah. Dimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan malas.

"_Tempat biasa. Bisa kan? Kita akan membahas tentang pekerjaan yang akan kau jalankan sekarang ini. Aku tunggu disana."_

**Naruto's POV [ON]**

Apa lagi ini? Apa kurang pekerjaan yang sudah ia berikan padaku? Bahkan karena pekerjaan ini, aku tak bisa pulang natal tahun ini! Argh! Aku sebaiknya segera kesana.

**Naruto's POV [OFF]**

Naruto langsung menyaku _handphone_-nya dan menyambar kunci mobil miliknya dan tak lupa jas kantor yang tergantung di kursinya.

**#●~OoO~●#**

**Naruto's POV [ON]**

Aku sudah sampai di tempat biasa kami bertemu kalau membahas pekerjaan. Aku sudah mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan tapi aku tak menemukannya— tunggu dulu! Itu dia! Aku lalu berjalan menuju mejanya yang terletak dekat kaca jendela.

**Naruto's POV [OFF]**

"Ehem.." Aku berdehem saat aku sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya agar dia menyadari keberadaanku.

"Oh, Naruto! Duduk!" kata orang itu sambil menunjuk kursi di depannya dengan kelima jari tangan kirinya.

"Jadi apa—"

"Aku punya pekerjaan baru untukmu."

Orang itu lalu menjelaskan pekerjaan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto memasang muka kesal karena ia akan dibebani oleh pekerjaan lain yang akan tambah membuatnya susah untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan orang itu, raut wajah Naruto berubah 100% dari sebelumnya. Lalu ia tak segan-segan memeluk orang itu lalu berkata "Terima kasih, Tou-san!". Orang yang dipeluk itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Naruto.

"Sebaiknya pekerjaan ini kau kerjakan sekarang juga!" seru orang yang dipanggil Naruto 'Tou-san' tadi atau bisa dipanggil Namikaze Minato.

"Oke, kapten!" seru Naruto senang lalu memberi hormat layaknya sedang dalam upacara bendera. Setelah itu ia bergegas keluar bangunan itu dan mempersiapkan barang-barangnya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan dari ayahnya.

**#●~OoO~●#**

24 Desember; 18.04; Hokkaido.

**Hinata's POV [ON]**

Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto-kun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu namun aku tak bisa menghubunginya. _Handphone_-nya tidak aktif. Entah itu karena batrainya habis atau ia sengaja mematikannya. Apapun alasannya semoga ia baik-baik saja disana.

Ternyata kegiatan melamunku ini membuat aroma gosong. Aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Akibatnya masakan yang sedang kumasak saat ini gosong. Aku langsung cepat-cepat mematikan api kompor yang sedang menyala.

Aku sangat khawatir. Aku takut ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi padanya. Memang tadi pagi sekitar pukul sembilan ia menghubungiku tapi tidak kuangkat telponnya karena aku tak mendengarnya. Aku sedang berbincang dengan Sakura-chan diluar. Dan itu yang terakhir dia menghubungiku hari ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

**Hinata's POV [OFF]**

"Kaa-chan, aku mau makan.." Suara anak kecil yang merengek terdengar di pendengaran Hinata. Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya dan memegang dua tangan mungil yang memegang roknya.

"Seiya, tunggu sebentar yah. Tadi masakan Kaa-chan gosong. Kaa-chan buatkan lagi yah." Hinata berujar lembut sambil berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dan mengelus rambut kuning anaknya.

Seiya mengangguk nurut pada ibunya. Ia langsung berbalik lalu menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Di kursinya ada tangga kecil yang memudahkan Seiya untuk naik ke atas kursi. Hinata tersenyum sembari melihat kegiatan anaknya barusan. Dan setelah anaknya sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya, Hinata lalu melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Ah! Kenyang, Kaa-chan! Masakan Kaa-chan memang yang paling top se-Hokkaido deh! Se-Jepang malahan!" seru seorang anak kecil gembira sambil mengelus perutnya yang mengeras dan sedikit membuncit karena telah terisikan makanan.

"Kaa-chan siapa dulu? Seiya!" seru Hinata balik pada anaknya. Anaknya langsung memeluknya.

"Kaa-chan.." panggil Seiya sambil memeluk ibunya. Hinata menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat wajah anaknya. Hinata hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya sebagai pengganti kata 'Ada apa?'.

"Tou-chan kapan pulang?"

Deg! 'Apa yang harus aku katakan? Naruto-kun saja tak tahu kapan ia akan pulang dan kemungkinan besar ia tak bisa pulang sekarang ini. Mungkin awal Januari baru ia bisa pulang. Sekarang aku harus berkata apa pada Seiya?' Inner Hinata sudah kacau tak karuan karena pertanyaan sederhana anaknya.

"Ka—kaa-san juga tidak tahu kapan, Seiya. Tunggu saja yah. Sekarang kan malam natal, mungkin kau bisa meminta sesuatu pada Santa Claus dan yang kau minta bisa ada besok pagi." Hinata memberi saran pada anaknya agar anaknya lebih baik menginginkan suatu benda dari pada menunggu kedatangan ayahnya. Hinata hanya tak mau anaknya kecewa.

Seiya tersenyum mendengar saran ibunya. Ia lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanan yang ibunya berikan padanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu membereskan piring-piring bekas makan malamnya bersama Seiya.

'Oh, Tuhan. Aku mohon, jangan membuat anakku kecewa, Tuhan. Aku mohon." Ujar Hinata lirih sambil membawa piring-piring itu untuk ia cuci.

24 Desember; 20.03; Hokkaido.

'Mengapa sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk yah? Padahal sekarang baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin karena tadi siang aku membantu Ino-chan mengatur bunga-bunganya di tokonya yah? Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. Toh Seiya sudah di dalam kamar. Mungkin ia sudah tidur.

Namun tak Hinata sadari bahwa di kamar anaknya, Seiya belum tidur. Ia berlutut menghadap sisi ranjang sambil mengatupkan tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas ranjangnya. "Ya, Tuhan. Sekarang ini adalah malam natal. Kata Kaa-chan aku bisa meminta sesuatu pada malam natal," ujar Seiya sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada-Mu, Tuhan. Aku mohon, bawalah Tou-chan pulang. Aku sangat merindukannya, Tuhan. Aku sangat ingin Tou-chan pulang sekarang dan bisa merayakan natal besok bersamaku dan Kaa-chan. Aku mohon, Tuhan. Amin." Seiya selesai berdoa. Lalu ia naik ke atas ranjangnya, menyelimuti dirinya, memeluk gulingnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan. Tertidur.

24 Desember; 23.12; Hokkaido.

'Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu-tunggu! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Langsung masuk? Kau gila! Kan dikunci! Ah! Kau harus melakukannya!' ujar seseorang di depan pintu kediaman Uzumaki yang merupakan tempat tinggal Hinata dan Seiya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

'Engh? Siapa ya datang malam-malam begini? Mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja.' Hinata yang terbangun karena mendengar ketukan pintu mencoba menghiraukan ketukan itu dan kembali tidur.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

'Eng? Ternyata bukan perasaanku. Tapi siapa yang datang bertamu tengah malam begini?' tanya Hinata dalam hatinya tak pada siapapun.

Hinata lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Duduk sebentar di sisi ranjangnya untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tidur tadi. Ia lalu memakai alas kaki yang ia gunakan hanya dalam rumahnya yang berbentuk boneka beruang berwarna coklat.

Perlahan, Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju pintu utama yang sedang diketok sekarang ini.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Hinata sudah berada di dekat pintu untuk membukakan pintunya. "Iya. Iya. Sebentar!" seru Hinata pelan sambil ia memegang kenop pintu dan mulai membukanya.

"Siap—a?" Hinata kaget tak percaya saat ia membuka pintunya ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya. Orang itu tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hinata lalu ia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

'Bu—bunga?' gumam Hinata pelan yang cukup untuk didengarkan oleh orang itu.

"Untukmu.." ujar orang itu sambil tetap tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata masih tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Ia memang berharap kejadian ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa kejadian ini akan terjadi saat malam natal.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ini aku.. Naruto, suamimu. Kau masih tak percaya? Kau boleh menyentuhku sekarang sebagai bukti kalau aku bukan hantu." Orang itu berkata sambil mengambil tangan Hinata dan menyentuhkan tangan kanan dingin wanita itu di pipi tannya yang berkumis layaknya kucing.

Hinata sangat terharu dan senang dengan kedatangan suaminya yang ia dambakan beberapa hari ini. Ternyata Tuhan mendengar doanya. Tuhan mendengar harapannya. Tuhan menuruti keinginannya dan Seiya. Hinata mengucapkan beribu terima kasih pada Tuhan dalam hatinya.

Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Hinata langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke tubuh tinggi besar suaminya. Hinata memeluk suaminya. Ia menangis di dada bidang milik suaminya yang tertutup oleh kemeja _simple_ yang dikenakkan suaminya. Hinata memeluk suaminya erat seakan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi walau sedetik saja.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat istrinya memeluk erat dirinya. Ia tahu dan paham perasaan istrinya yang telah ia tingga sepekan ini. Ia mulai membelai rambut indigo panjang milik istrinya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Naruto-kun."

"Tidak lagi."

Selagi pasangan suami istri ini berpelukan, di seberang sana terlihat dua orang yang mengintip adegan mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Anda melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto, tuan Minato."

"Apapun untuk putraku, Kakashi," ujar orang yang dipanggil Minato tadi. Lalu ia menutup kaca mobilnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke Tokyo, Kakashi." Perintah Minato pada orang kepercayaannya selama ini. Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

**#●~OoO~●#**

25 Desember; 06.22; Hokkaido.

Di dalam kediaman Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya di dapur. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang sibuk membuat makanan. Sudah hampir banyak masakan yang ia buat yang terpampang nikmat di atas meja makan. Namun saat wanita itu hendak mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas, ada sepasang tangan besar yang memeluk pinggulnya dan ia merasakan beban di tengkuknya.

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat 'sang pemeluk' dirinya di pagi ini. Dapat ia lihat dari dekat wajah suaminya karena sang suami menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuknya. Suaminya menutup matanya seakan ia masih tidur. Namun saat Hinata memegang kedua tangan suaminya hendak melepaskannya, tiba-tiba Naruto tambah memeluk dirinya lebih erat. Hinata lalu menoleh pada suaminya.

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Aku masih kangen," pinta Naruto pada istrinya. Sebenarnya Hinata tak keberatan dipeluk dari belakang. Tapi ia takut kalau Seiya melihat mereka berdua seperti ini.

Belum sempat Hinata memberi penjelasan pada suaminya agar melepas pelukannya sebentar, tiba-tiba ada suara kecil nan imut yang menyapanya.

"Kaa-chan? Apa itu Tou-chan?"

Yang dipanggil 'Kaa-chan' dan 'Tou-chan' menoleh dan tanpa melepaskan pelukan itu. Hinata semakin malu. Ia lalu berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya tapi tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Na—naruto-kun, ada Seiya. Ja—jangan begini!" Hinata memperingatkan suaminya. Tapi sepertinya suaminya tidak mempedulikan peringatannya.

"Biarkan saja. Toh yang melihat kan cuma Seiya. Tak apa kan, Seiya, kalau Tou-chan memeluk Kaa-chan begini?" tanya Naruto polos pada anaknya seakan menggoda Hinata atau mungkin itu tujuannya. Seiya hanya mengangguk lugu.

'Terima kasih, Tuhan, Kau mengabulkan keinginanku. Ternyata apa yang Kaa-chan katakan benar." Seiya berkata dalam hatinya lalu berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya. Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Hinata lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Seiya dan menggendongnya. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Akhirnya ia bisa merayakan natal bersama keluarga tahun ini.

**#●~The End~●#**

Hahaha! Saya tau fic ini gaje bin abal dan bin-bin yang lainnya! Maaf kalau fic ini sangat membosankan dan endingnya mudah ditebak –lagi–. Fic ini saya dedikasikan buat natal. Jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai. Saya tau fic ini banyak banget kekurangannya dan kelebayannya jadi saya mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi fic saya.

Review, please?


End file.
